A blow molding machine is being particularly used for stretch blow molding of preforms. The blow molding machine itself comprises at least one blow mold. For the stretch blow molding of preforms for plastic bottles blow molds are being used, in which a preform is being blown into shape, which means being outlined, in the inside of the blow mold with excess pressure. The blow mold can comprise for example two half-molds, which are pivotable about a common axis. By pivoting about this axis, said half-molds can be closed so that a cavity is formed inside the blow mold, which is limited by the two half-molds, and a preform can be formed therein. European patent EP 1 276 598 B1 discloses, for example, the embodiment of such a blow mold holder.
European patent EP 0 572 107 B1 discloses a work head changer for a rotary vessel processing system. The rotary vessel processing system comprises a pivotable body for transporting containers within a defined interval. Likewise, a plurality of work heads is provided which are situated at the circumference of the pivotable body in the same separation distance, in order to treat each container, which is transported by means of the pivotable body, in a treatment process. The treatment process can comprise, for example, a process for attaching caps or a filling process. A connection between the pivotable body and each work head is being provided in order to mount each work head in a removable way on the pivotable body. The work head changer comprises a control system for controlling the rotation of the pivotable body so that each work head is being stopped consecutively and in turn at a predetermined work head exchanging device. Likewise, a work head feeding mechanism is provided which carries out the exchanging step at the corresponding work head changer for removing a work head. After the work head had been removed, a new work head can be placed into the provided empty position.
German patent application DE 10 2005 035 233 A1 discloses a holding device for blow mold segments. The blow mold segments are arranged in a support element. Thereby, the blow mold segments are detachably fixed in the support element with at least one locking element. For each blow mold segment, the locking element is provided with both a positively locking retention and a non-positively locking retention. For exchanging the blow mold segments, the support element must be opened in such a way so that the corresponding processes for the exchange of the blow mold segments must be carried out in one position only.